dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight Season 5
Gotham Knight Season Five, is the fourth season that deals with Bruce and the Bat Family dealing with an enemy from Bruce's past. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired from 2014-2015 Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Blake Lively as Selina Kyle/Cat Woman *Tyrese Gibson as Alfred Pennyworth/Guardian *Willa Holland as Tory Wayne/Red Robin *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon *Tala Ashe as Zari Adrianna Tomaz/Oracle *James Frain as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus Recurring Cast *Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jared Leto as Jack Napier/The Joker *Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul *Carly Pope as Susan Williams *Mike Dopud as George *Ray Stevenson as Ishmael Gregor *Dolph Lundgren as Konstantine Kovar *Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle/Black Cat *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom *John Goodman as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul *Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike Episodes # "Legacy"-'Five months after killing Dylan Powers, Bruce is distracted from his new duties as CEO of Palmer Tech, recently renamed to Wayne Enterprises due to Ray Palmer's removal from the company, to continue as Batman alone. His old team members have gone their separate ways: Selina is busy as the new district attorney, Alfred has gone back to being an Army Ranger, Tory is working as Bruce's assistant, and Gordon is in Miami on retirement. There are also several vigilantes out in the street inspired by Batman such as Rene Ramirez, otherwise known as Wild Dog. Meanwhile, Sebastian Hady, a businessman who is secretly a mob leader, hires Anton Church and his gang to draw out and kill the Batman, thereby impressing the other crime families in Gotham City. Bruce and several business people, as well as city officials, are kidnapped by Church and his crew. Bruce is rescued by Ray Palmer, but she permanently quits the team after seeing that Bruce is again willing to kill. Church escapes from Batman, James Gordon, and the Strike Force, then later Hady reunites all the organized crime cartels and street gangs under his leadership. Bruce finally agrees with Ray and Zari to form a new team and include Curtis at his request. Elsewhere, a mysterious villian kills a policeman in cold blood as he walking home from work. In a flashback, Bruce encounters his old friend Luka Volk in Ukraine. Luka agrees to help him kill Ishmael Gregor, the crooked Governor-General running Taiana's village, by initiating him to the Whisper Gang, the only group that can possibly defeat Gregor. # "The Recruits"- Batman recruits Rene, Harper Row, and Curtis and begins training them using an exercise from his Bratva initiation, revealed through flashbacks. As CEO, Bruce arranges to have AmerTek provide free medical care for Gotham City's disenfranchised at a special clinic. A new metahuman, "Ragman", appears and starts attacking AmerTek executives. The recruits leave Batman because they do not trust him. Tory and Selina discovers that AmerTek CEO Janet Carroll is working with Church and Zari learns that it was AmerTek's nuclear missiles that Dylan Powers used to try and destroy the world. Ragman and Batman top an arms buy between Carroll and Church. Ragman later reveals that he was the only survivor of the Havenrock bombing. Batman convinces him to put aside vengeance and join his team. Later, Bruc reveals his identity to the other recruits as a sign of trust and they agree to rejoin the team. Tory decides to appoint Gordon as Deputy CEO. Church is attacked by the mysterious vigilante who calls himself "Red Hood , who wants to personally kill Batman. Meanwhile, Alfred back as an army ranger and on a covert operation, is ambushed by his superior, who plans to sell a nuclear trigger and frame Alfred. # "A Matter Of Confidence"- Batman investigates a new drug, "Interstellar" but still believes his team is not ready for the streets. While he is being informed about Red Hood. Rene and Harper secretly raid Interstellar leader Waylon Jones' warehouse. The raid goes wrong and Jones ends up with superhuman strength and an inability to feel pain. Bruce learns what happened from Selina's boss, Adrian Chase, convincing him that he still cannot trust his recruits. Zari advises him to accept the recruits as they are and Batman finally uses his new team to stop Jones from creating more superhumans. Bruce also publicly endorses Tory's decision to appoint Gordon as Deputy CEO after negative news stories almost cause her to resign. Zari admits to Rory (Ragman) that she was the one responsible for Havenrock. Alfred is incarcerated and hallucinates Floyd Lawton as his cellmate due to guilt over killing his brother. Afterward, he tells Lucy that he will not fight the charges against him, so she asks Bruce to help her break Alfred out of prison. Flashbacks focus on Luka teaching Bruce the need to trust his brothers in the Bratva. # '"Penance"-'Bruce's team capture an associate of Hady's and delivers him and his loot to the SCPD. Afterward, Rory formally leaves the team, admitting that he cannot work with Zari. Bruce leaves Gotham City to help Lucy Lane break her husband Alfred out of prison over Zari and the team's objections. Gordon and Selina deliver the evidence to the GCPD, which turns out to be a disguised bomb. The explosion allows Church's group to break in and steal weapons from evidence. Bruce infiltrates a federal prison and locates Alfred, who agrees to escape to safeguard Bruce. Bruce and Lucy take Alfred to Wayne Manor. Zari attempts to reconcile matters with Rory. She and the team determine that Church is planning an assault on the GCPD's Strike Force, where Selina is interrogating Church's man. Rory rejoins the team and they help everyone inside escape the attack. However, Curtis is injured and Church captures Rene, intending to torture him to death. Bruce returns and vows to rescue Rene, while Selina begins to have confidence in the team. In flashbacks, Luka tasks Bruce with gaining information from, and then killing, an associate of Gregor. Bruce completes the assignment and Luka welcomes him into the Bratva. # "Human Target"- Bruce rescues Rene, who tells him that he gave up Batman's true identity to Church. Church plans to kill Bruce as the CEO instead of as the vigilante. Alfred rejoins the team and suggests that bodyguard Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", could be able to help them. Christopher impersonates Bruce at Wayne Enterprises and fakes the CEO's death when Church's mercenary attacks. The team realizes that Church plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Gotham City, needing Batman eliminated for his plan to succeed. Bruce and his team, joined by Alfred and Christopher, raid Church's meeting and capture him along with several other crime lords. Bruce publicly claims that his faked death was part of a sting operation. Red Hood kills Church during transport, despite Church telling him Batman's identity. Television reporter Susan Williams obtains evidence that Bruce was in Russia during the time he was supposedly stranded on the island. Meanwhile, Bruce finds out that Selina is dating Walter Travis, an FBI agent recently assigned to the anti-crime unit. In flashbacks, Bruce is ambushed by other Bratva members. However, the men are killed by Christopher, whom Luka had hired to protect Bruce. # '"So It Begins"-'''Bruce, Alfred, and Zari privately track Red Hood, who starts killing criminals by gunning them down. Gordon and Selina both discover that ever since the Red Hood took over the underworld after Church's demise, drug trafficking has increased and street crime has been down. The recruits learn of Gordon and Selina's discovery which makes them angered that they have not been informed. Selina steals one of the bullets from F.B.I Agent Lee Walter Travis. Batman meets with the Red Hood when Hady orders the Fearsome Hand of Four to kill him. However, Red Hood escapes and so does Hady's associate Tyler Bramford. Travis forces one of the assassins to reveal Bramford's location and Batman saves him from the Red Hood. The team poses as bank robbers to lure out the Red Hood, who again escapes even after Batman defeats and nearly unmasks him. Harper reconciles with Bruce for breaking Alfred out of a federal prison and Selina tells Travis that she is associated with the Batman, which intrigues him. Zari later tells Bruce and Selina that from the bullet, she has discovered that the Red Hood could be an GCPD officer. Gordon is shown waking from an alcohol-induced sleep dressed as the Red Hood. In flashbacks, during a Whisper Gang operation, Bruce is kidnapped by Gregor's men and taken to him. # .""Invasion Part One"-''' Wally''' 'investigates a meteor crash outside of Central City that turns out to be a spaceship from which aliens emerged. Lila tells Wally and his team that the White Martians landed previously in the 1980s, but then mysteriously departed. Needing help, Wally assembles the original Bat Family, Tory , the Legends, and Superwoman. The team begins training at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility, sparring against Superwoman o prepare for combat against the aliens. Cisco reveals a message to Rip Hunter from Wally's future self, which exposes Wally's manipulation of the timeline during a battle with Vandal Savage and how it affected the other team members. Bruce, Kara, Zari, Albert, and Jefferson are left as the only ones who trust Wally. The White Martians abduct the President. Superwoman leads most of the others in a rescue effort, but the White Martians kill the President and ensnare everyone with a mind control device. The controlled heroes return and attack S.T.A.R. Labs. While Batman holds them off, The Flash lures Superwoman to the device and manipulates him into destroying it, freeing everyone. The team decides to trust Wally again. Suddenly, Bruce, Alfred, Tory, Sara, and Ray are teleported away before Wally can intervene. # "Invasion Part Two"- Bruce finds himself back at Wayne Manor ; both his parents are alive, he is about to be married to Selina Kyle, and Gotham City is protected by Guardian , who is still Alfred Pennyworth. However, it is revealed that Bruce, Alfred, Tory, Sara, and Ray re all being held unconscious inside pods aboard the White Martians' mothership. Meanwhile, J'onn, Zari, and Cisco try to hack into the White Martians' mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of Kara and Wally and manages to locate the others.Bruce begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Sara and Nate. All five captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of Deathstroke, Victor Marlowe Ra's Al Ghul, Dylan Powers and the League of Assassins. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awakens inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the ''Waverider. Nate deduces that the White Martians were gathering information from their minds to help them complete a special "weapon," using the hallucination as a distraction. The team learns that the White Martians' mothership is headed toward Earth. # "Invasion Part Three"-Nate, Mick, Amaya, Felicity, and Cisco travel back to the first White Martian invasion of Earth in Oregon, 1951. The Legends successfully capture a White Martian for information, but are themselves captured by federal agents. While in custody, they learn from the White Martian that they've come to hunt down a green martian who is the sole survivor of Mars. Meanwhile, in the present of Central City, the team learns that the White Martians known how J'onn has been impersonating Hank Henshaw and demand his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the White Martians' weapon is a bomb that can kill everyone on Earth. The team dissuades J'onn from surrendering. They manage to destroy the bomb and force the White Martians to retreat using pain-inflicting nanotechnology. J'onn convinces everyone to form the Justice League in case they ever need to team up with each other again. Albert convinces Jax to not telling anyone, especially his father Harrison Wells, about his sister Jesse Quick being a time aberration. # "What We Leave Behind"- # '''"Specter of The Gun"-'''Sixteen months ago, Rene was helpless when his wife was tortured by William Stryker in front of their daughter, Zoey, who has been transferred to foster car, barring Rene from ever seeing her again. He was inspired by Batman killing Dylan Powers and saving Gotham City and decided to start his vigilantism. In the present, Rene works as Bruce's assistant at Wayne Enterprises. Batman gets contacted by F.B.I Agent Travis who wants him and his team to protect Stryker on his way to prison for a mere one year sentence after Vigilante nearly kills him. Batman does so without telling Rene and this brings them into conflict. However, Vigilante arrives to kill them and they both get shocked to discover that Vigilante is actually Floyd Lawton, who has reformed and now wants to help people. Vigilante does something to Stryker to get him to confess to his other crimes, thus increasing his prison sentence which pleases Rene. Selina promises to help Rene get Zoe back legally. Bruce convinces Travis to represent Alfred, whose corrupt superior, General Lane arrives to transfer him into custody. However, Travis manages to keep Alfred in his jurisdiction. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer Category:TV Series